


You've Got Us

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Love, Team as Family, Volturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader (A Cullen) needs to go back home to help her family





	You've Got Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested fic one of a couple by @fandomnationwhore The others will take a day or two i really got into the volturi one

‘Uh huh. Yes. Of course, Alice I understand…as soon as possible… yeah…send Bella and Edward my love…bye,’ Y/N said as she hung up the phone with a sigh. The Volturi were out for destruction again and it seemed as if they were never going to leave the Cullens alone. She had to head home to help her family stop them taking Reneesme. Y/N placed her phone down and sighed once more. She had so much work to do she didn’t know how she was ever going to get through it with this family emergency. She moved through the compound towards her room so she could pack taking her phone with her so she could contact Nick Fury to tell him she wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on the Avengers for the time being.

Nick was the only one who knew what she was in the group. He had found out about their existence quite some time ago and when she had been travelling across the country for her own amusement she had bumped into him. He had known instantly and was fascinated by her mere existence. It had been his idea for her not to go home. You see, Edward had been her only friend at home. Sure, she loved the others but they were coupled up so she and Edward spent most of their time together. That was until Edward met Bella. His mate. Y/N didn’t begrudge him deserting her it was just that she just missed her brother and so had gone soul searching. Nick had sensed her loss of purpose and feeling that she would be a good member of the team ‘ Post-New York’ had hired her to be an ‘assistant’ which was really a cover for her to observe the Avengers and report back Fury any problems that may arise between them in the future. Nick’s phone was engaged as was Maria Hill’s and so she was forced to hang up and go searching through the complex for someone she could inform she was leaving. She found Bucky downstairs in the lab along with Bruce. ‘Hey,’ she said as she entered which both boys looked up and observed her.

‘Hey Y/N, how’s it going?’  
‘Not so good I’m afraid,’ she said keeping her face cool and unintelligible. She was sure Bucky and Bruce had suspected what she was for a long time if they didn’t already know. Most of the team had an inkling though none of them were exactly ‘normal’ themselves.  
‘What’s the matter?’ Bruce asked concerned.  
‘Family emergency,’ she said.  
‘Oh no, what’s happened?'  
‘Nothing,’ she said keeping her voice cool, ‘I mean it’s a long story. I just need someone to tell director Fury that I won’t be around for a week or two. I need someone to pick up the slack.’  
‘Okay,’ Bruce said, ‘Buck and I can do that right?  
‘Sure,’ Bucky said, eyeing her suspiciously, ‘I’ll get right on it.’  
‘Thanks, guys,’ she said with a meek smile before disappearing back upstairs where she bumped into Steve and Sam on her way to the living room to wait for her taxi. Noting the suitcase in her with a frown, Steve said, ‘off on your travels Y/N?’  
‘Something like that. I’m heading home. Family thing.’  
‘Nothing bad I hope?’ Sam said concerned.  
‘Nah, not too bad,’ she smiled though it was weak.  
‘Well we’ll miss you all the same,’ Steve said coming to envelop her in a big bear hug. He noted the stiffness of her body against her, the coolness against his skin. She usually made a conscious effort to mask her stature and Steve always assumed it was his super soldier serum that made him firmer and warmer than the average man causing a difference between them. Feeling the tension in Y/N’s frame, the distraction of her family keeping her from acting more human he wondered whether he was right. 

Hoping not to bump into anyone else Y/N made her way speedily to the living room and hid in the corned ensnared in bookshelves hoping she wouldn’t be seen. Then she heard him. He was trying to be quiet to keep her from knowing but she could smell him from a mile away. Tony. He appeared from around the corner of the bookshelf drink in hand with a smile.  
‘Hey Y/N,’ he smirked  
‘Hey, Tony.’  
‘Bruce tells me you’re deserting us for your family huh,’ he said with a hint of sadness in his tone.  
‘Something like that.’.  
‘Well that’s a shame,’ Tony said sipping his drink, ‘so, how long you gonna be out?'  
‘I don’t know a couple of weeks perhaps?’  
‘Big problem?’.  
‘Maybe. I don’t know until I get home.’  
‘It’s nice that you care enough to drag yourself home. My parents wouldn’t fly home when I was in the hospital with appendicitis. Tell a lie, my mom would. My dad just sent extra cash to ensure my medical bills were paid,’ Tony scoffed. Y/N looked at Tony with concern. He knew his dad hadn’t been entirely great but he didn’t think he was that bad. She also didn’t think Tony would be tipsy at 3 in the afternoon but she seemed to be wrong.

‘Can I ask you something?’ Tony asked, dropping his eyes to the floor.  
‘Sure.’  
‘This ‘family emergency’ wouldn’t have anything to do with the massive influx of vampires from all across the world to Forks would it?’  
Y/N looked at him wide-eyed before spluttering, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about I just-’  
‘Relax. Nick told me after I started to do some digging.’  
‘Oh. Well then…yes, it does.’  
‘Big fight?’  
‘Yep,’ she said sighing and running her fingers through her hair.  
‘Good prospects?’  
‘Nope.’  
‘Well, if you need some friends. Don’t hesitate to call us alright if you need anything. You know they’re not your only family, right? You’ve always got us too.’  
‘Yeah, I know,’ Y/N said with a smile, ‘I know you’re always good for a fight.’  
‘We are. Here. Take my keys. Your family needs you,’ and with that, he chucked his Ferraris car keys towards Y/N who caught them in one swift movement.  
‘Bye Tony.’  
‘Bye.’

**Author's Note:**

> @fandomnationwhore Sort of going to blow up your request box for a while so expect me around a lot, anyways; request for twilight x marvel crossover. The reader is a vampire (she’s a Cullen) and she explains to the team (she’s hired as a secretary by Fury to keep an eye on them) anyways, she explains she’s a vampire and how she’s taking a break from work to visit her family


End file.
